Buscando a mi ángel
by Kokoro Kazami
Summary: hola amigos este es mi 2do fic y se trata de que Shun es un viajero y esta en busca de alguien mjuy especial, si gustan pasen y lean por favor
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigas de fanfiction esta es mi segunda historia que saque de el anime de "air", muy triste anime, bueno espero que les guste ;D pues lo hice muy de noche porque no tenia nada que hacer y este fic va dedicado a Sakari1495, Sora-Tsuki13, Shion Kazami y a todas las escritoras que me dejaron reviews y a las fans de Shun y Alice, ¡muchisimas gracias!, bueno no les quito su tiempo asi que aqui les dejo este fic XD**

* * *

><p><strong>En busca de mi ángel<strong>

Un chico pelinegro de ojos color miel y moreno iba vagando por las calles de un viejo pueblecillo de Japón, se veía hambriento pues se oía que su estomago pedía comida, el pobre chico que solo iba acompañado de una mochila empezó su búsqueda de encontrar algún restaurante para comer un poco, solo, caminaba volteando por todas partes buscando alguna señal de comida pero no hallaba nada, de repente sintió un delicioso aroma que lo atrajo hasta una pequeña casita de madera, elegante pero muy pequeña, dentro de ella pudo observar a una chica de cabellos naranjas que se veía alegre cocinando, el chico se embobo al verla, ella era una chica muy bella, cabello anaranjado, ojos color marrón y piel blanca, para él una chica así era inalcanzable así que decidió irse a otro lado para no molestar a la señorita…

Él joven chico solo seguía caminando en busca de algo para comer y, como antes, no tuvo éxito, ya casi era de noche así que decidió ir a dormir pero ¿en dónde?, el sol ya se estaba ocultando y si no buscaba un refugio pronto no le quedaría de otra más que dormir en la calle, entonces empezó a caminar buscando alguna posada o algo pero no encontró nada y ya había anochecido, entonces fue a la playa, cuando llegó se acomodo en una palmera y se quedo profundamente dormido.

Cuando despertó se dio cuenta de que varios pájaros estaban alrededor de él y comenzó a sacudirse haciendo que todos los pájaros que estaban encima de él volaran hacia el cielo, al verlo le trajo algo de nostalgia pues él sabía el porqué tenía que encontrar "eso" que estaba buscando y él "porque" tenía que hacerlo ese era su destino y si eso era lo que tenía que hacer lo haría, cuando bajó la cabeza se sorprendió al ver que la chica de cabellos naranjas se encontraba al lado de él solo observándolo como si él chico fuera una obra de arte y ella un chica que lo contempla, la chica al percatarse de que él chico ya había reaccionado y dirigió su mirada hacía el mar algo ruborizada, el pelinegro solo la contemplaba sonriendo no sabía el porqué pero le agradaba él sentía que ya la conocía y que estaba destinado a conocerla….

Él chico salió de sus pensamientos al ver que la pelinaranja lo había saludado con un lindo "hola" y él le devolvió el saludo de la misma forma pero algo apenado por no haber oído antes, la chica solo rio por la forma en cómo el chico había reaccionado y decidió presentarse: "mi nombre es Alice Gehabich" dijo la chica extendiendo la mano, "¿y el tuyo?" preguntó después de haber estirado su brazo, " Shun Kazami" contestó el chico de manera cortés para luego darle un beso en la mano de Alice, la chica al instante se sonrojo, "veo que eres nuevo en esta ciudad" dijo Alice bajando el brazo y esperando una respuesta del chico, "si lo soy" contestó pero luego estuvo confuso "¿cómo lo supiste?" preguntó algo confundido, "pues, ayer por la tarde me pareció haberte visto en la ventana, viendo como cocinaba pero también el pueblecillo es muy pequeño y nunca te había visto por aquí hasta el día de ayer" explicó la pelinaranja haciendo que el joven se ruborizara pues no esperaba que la chica lo hubiera visto, "pero, ¿qué te trajo a este pequeño pueblo?" preguntó la chica intrigada y luego empezó a caminar al igual que el chico quien iba al lado de la chica, "pues, yo estoy aquí por una misión, he tenido que viajar por casi todo el mundo pero no he tenido éxito en encontrar lo que deseo" explicó y la chica prestaba atención a cada palabra que pronunciaba el pelinegro "y es turno de buscar aquí" dijo sonriendo y haciendo que la chica se sonrojara "y dime ¿qué es lo que estas buscando?" preguntó Alice que había entendido todo lo que el chico le había dicho, el joven al escucharlo solo dijo que le parecería un poco tonto y loco pero aún así la chica insistió y el chico termino accediendo "estoy en busca de un ángel…" dijo Shun….

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado y me agradaria que por favor me dejaran reviews n_n, bueno adios y ¡cuidense mucho! ¡yane! XDD<strong>


	2. El sueño

**Hola amigos aqui les dejo el segundo capi de mi historia :D**

**Shun: parece que es muy poco ¬¬**

**Yo: no la verdad es mucho ocupe 2 hojas para escribirlo**

**Bueno no les quito más tiempo asi que disfrutenlo**

* * *

><p><strong>El sueño<strong>

_¿y dime que es lo que estas buscando? Preguntó Alice que había entendido todo lo que el pelinegro le había dicho, el joven al escucharlo solo dijo que le parecería un poco tonto pero la chica insistió y el chico termino accediendo "estoy en busca de un ángel…" dijo Shun…_

"¿un ángel?" repitió la chica algo confundida pues nunca había escuchado que alguien estuviera en busca de algo como eso "si un ángel…mi madre me ha dicho que debería ser mujer" aclaró el chico ayudando a la pelinaranja a bajar las escaleras para poder cruzar la calle **(N/A: así como viene en el anime XD)** "pero ¿por qué estás en busca de ella?, ¿Por qué tú? Preguntó Alice intrigada estás preguntas y muchas más recorrían por su cabeza tenía tantas dudas que quería preguntarle todo a Shun acerca de aquel ángel. "Bueno estoy en busca de ella porque uno de mis antepasados era un protector de una diosa y ella tenía alas era como un ángel pero ella murió cuando trataba de ser libre y entonces al morir sufrió y ella aunque este muerta esta triste y la única forma de poder alegrarla es rescatando a la chica con alas del presente porque sé que también está sola" explicó Shun y volteó a ver a la chica que se veía asombrada por las palabras del pelinegro "eso responde tus preguntas" preguntó bromista y la chica asintió saliendo de su trance pero decidió cambiar de tema "¿tienes hambre?...puedo preparar algo en mi casa" dijo la chica amablemente "segura ¿no molesto?" preguntó algo apenado el chico "no para nada" dijo la joven guiándolo hasta su pequeña y acogedora casita "siéntete como en casa" dijo la joven y el pelinegro notó que no había nadie y se le hiso una duda "¿vives sola?" preguntó y la chica asintió para luego encaminarse a la cocina y poder cocinar "y ¿sueles quedarte aquí o sales a menudo?" preguntó el chico mientras inspeccionaba la casita de la chica "pues salgo un rato al ver el mar…no sé porque pero me llama mucho la atención" explicó la chica empezando a cocinar, de repente a Shun le comenzó a gruñir su estomago pues la comida que Alice estaba preparando olía bien y decidió ir a echar un vistazo, vio que la chica estaba cocinando un par de huevos estrellados y para beber un vaso de jugo de naranja "se ve rico" pronunció Shun e hiso que la chica se sonrojara "gra…gracias" dijo la chica nerviosa y aun sonrojada y sirviendo el desayuno "listo iré a lavarme las manos" dijo Alice yéndose y Shun se acomodó en la silla para comenzar a desayunar y entonces llegó Alice y se sentó frente a él y ambos comenzaron a desayunar…

Después de haber dejado a sus estómagos satisfechos Alice decidió mostrarle a Shun el pequeño pueblito, mientras iban caminando se habían encontrado con una amiga de Alice, Julie la chica tenía en su muñeca un listón amarrado en forma de moño de color amarillo la chica que estaba con su perrito llamado "Potato" era un perrito muy dulce y tierno que en vez de ladrar decía "pico, pico" y se llevaba muy bien con Alice y Julie "lo siento me acabo de acordar que tengo que ir a ver a mi hermana mayor a su consultorio, los veo luego" dijo agarrando a Potato y yéndose a casa "se ve que es muy buena contigo" dijo Shun y Alice asintió refiriéndose a que ambas se llevaban bien, luego continuaron caminando Shun prestaba atención a todo lo que decía la pelinaranja incluso a veces tomaba apunte para que no se perdiera en el pueblo. Y así fueron pasado las horas viendo y tomando direcciones hasta que llegaron a la playa "y aquí está la playa" dijo Alice "mi lugar favorito" dijo y volteo a ver a Shun quien se encontraba viendo el mar "¿qué pasa?" preguntó la chica algo extrañada y sacando a Shun de su trance "ah…es que no tengo en donde dormir" explicó el pelinegro algo apenado "no te preocupes te puedes quedar en mi casa y no solo por hoy, hasta que tú te vayas" dijo Alice y él chico se sorprendió "_nunca pensé que en este viaje conocería a gente tan maravillosa como tú"_ pesó Shun "gracias" dijo y la chica le respondió con un de nada, luego se dirigieron a la casa de la pelinaranja para poder descansar al llegar Alice le señalo al chico donde dormiría y le dio sus sabanas para poder dormir "buenas noches" dijo Alice entrando a su habitación "buenas noches" dijo Shun entrando a la suya

Al día siguiente al despertarse ambos se fueron a la playa para poder platicar un rato más "¿dormiste bien?" preguntó Alice mientras remojaba sus pies en la orilla del mar "si ¿y tu?"pregunto Shun viendo que la pelinaranja remoje sus pies "tuve un sueño extraño" dijo la chica "¿y de qué trataba?" preguntó Shun "era de mí, yo volaba por los cielos con alas, veía las nubes pero me sentía triste" explicó la chica dejando al pelinegro asombrado…

* * *

><p><strong> Hasta aqui llega este cap ;D gracias por haber leído y por favor dejen reviews n.n tratare de subir el conti lo más rapido que pueda, mattane! X3<strong>


	3. El liston amarillo de que sirve tenerlo

**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien y también espero que me perdonen por el retraso, bueno ahora les dejo el tercer capítulo de "Buscando a mi ángel" disfrútenlo XD**

**Shun: ya deja de parlotear y deja que lean ¬.¬**

**Yo: es lo que estaba haciendo y tu interrumpiste la lectura ¬¬U**

**Shun: O.O lo siento, ahora si los dejo leer**

**El listón amarillo, ¿de qué sirve tenerlo?**

_-tuve un sueño extraño-dijo la chica remojando sus pies en la orilla del mar_

_-y ¿de qué trataba?- preguntó Shun mientras veía a Alice_

_- era de mi yo volaba por los cielos con alas veía las nubes, pero me sentía triste-dijo Alice dejando al pelinegro asombrado_

-¿qué…qué más hacías?- preguntó Shun con cara de impresionado

-solo volaba y tocaba las nubes con mis manos-dijo Alice extendiendo sus brazos como si fueran alas- y… te juro que sentía una tristeza profunda que hasta sacaba lagrimas, cuando desperté mi cara estaba repleta de lagrimas…-concluyó Alice, el pelinegro no dijo nada solo miro el cielo con cara de asombro mientras pensaba que tal vez eso fuese alguna pista pero salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de la amiga de Alice, la que ayer tenía el listón amarillo amarrado en forma de moño en la muñeca derecha y que, de hecho, lo seguía llevando

-hola-saludo la peliplateada, Shun solo alzo la mano en forma de saludo mientras Alice se acercaba a su amiga y ambas empezaban a caminar en dirección a la escuela

Al llegar, Alice y Julie se quedaron paradas en frente de la escuela mientras Shun apenas las alcanzaba

-Shun-dijo Alice volteando a ver al pelinegro y el chico la miro- ¿por qué no entras a la escuela?-preguntó confundida

-recuerda que estoy en busca de…-dijo pero Alice alzó la mano y asintió para dar a entender lo que el pelinegro iba a decir- ¿quieres que te pase a buscar cuando salgas?-preguntó

-cla...claro-dijo Alice sonrojándose- te veo a la hora de la salida-dijo despidiéndose y Julie solo alzo la mano en forma de despedida pues traía a Potato en los brazos, Shun correspondió su despedida acompañado de una sonrisa sincera, para después irse y dejar a las dos chicas en la escuela.

- es muy lindo-dijo Julie y Alice asintió mientras entraba a la escuela

-si lo sé-dijo Alice empezando a sonrojarse

-bien Potato, te dejare aquí con la condición de que no te vayas-dijo Julie señalando al perrito con la mano en donde se encontraba el lindo listón, Potato solo dijo "pico" y asintió sacando la lengua-de acuerdo, te veré luego-dijo Julie despidiéndose de su perrito…

Shun se encontraba solo caminando por el viejo pueblito en busca de niños que pudieran gozar de su pequeño espectáculo, hasta que se detuvo en frente de un pequeño consultorio médico y sacó a su lindo títere, quien se movía solo y marchaba, luego un rato Shun ya tenía un poco de público, unos cuatro o seis niños

-¿no puede hacer otra cosa?-preguntó una pequeña niñita dejando a Shun estupefacto

-claro que no solo es un tonto muñeco que no sirve para nada-dijo un niño yéndose mientras los demás lo seguían y Shun bajaba la cabeza y agarraba a su títere, de repente escucho como se abría la puerta del consultorio y salía una mujer de cabello plateado suelto y ondulado, el ojidorado calculo que debía ser mayor que él.

- al parecer no tienes trabajo-dijo quedándose de pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera, el chico solo asintió-sabes necesito a alguien para que me ayude aquí en el consultorio, te lo estoy ofreciendo y si quieres puedes salir en las tardes a ofrecer tu espectáculo ¿qué dices?-preguntó

Shun lo meditó un segundo pues, todavía no conocía muy bien a la señorita que le estaba ofreciendo el trabajo pero Shun accedió a su oferta.

-de acuerdo trabajaré y cuando ya no tengo nada más que hacer, saldré a dar mis espectáculos- aclaró el pelinegro, la señorita solo sonrió y le hiso una seña a Shun para que entrara

-bien-dijo la señorita-mi nombre es Clarisa y lo primero que te encargaré es que le lleves la comida a mi pequeña hermanita que se encuentra ahora en la escuela- ordeno Clarisa dándole a Shun una pequeña bolsa llena de comida- y una cosa más ¿cuál es tú nombre?-preguntó algo confundida y apenada de no a vérselo preguntado desde un principio

-Shun Kazami-dijo el chico- gracias por lo del trabajo…-dijo pero Clarisa lo interrumpió al instante

-si está bien por nada, ahora córrele que mi hermanita debe estarse muriendo de hambre, su nombre es Julie-dijo sacando a Shun fuera de la clínica y cerrándole la puerta

-*con razón se me hacía familiar, bueno será mejor irnos*-pensaba el pelinegro mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a la escuela-*creo que no es tan fácil perderse en este pueblito*-continuaba pensando mientras se acercaba cada vez más a la escuela pero se detuvo al ver a Julie corriendo desesperadamente en busca de alguien-*¿qué hace ella fuera de la escuela?*-se preguntó

-¡Potato!-gritaba Julie posando su dos manos en su boca para que el gritó se pudiera escuchar aún más fuerte de lo usual-¡Ven aquí!-continuaba-¡si no. No te volveré a dejar en el patio y te quedaras con Clarisa!-finalizó y bajo lentamente sus dos manos para luego poner en marcha sus pies en dirección al lago

-*al parecer no se a dado cuenta de que me encontraba aquí*-pensó Shun y decidió seguir a Julie para poder ayudarla a buscar a Potato, pero de repente, cuando estaba cruzando el puente del lago, el chico sintió que algo recorría sus pies velozmente y con algo de fuerza, porque Shun cayó al lago y quedó cubierto de agua- ¡qué rayos!-gritó haciendo que Julie corriera hacía él

-¿estás bien?-preguntó Julie asomándose por el borde del puente, Potato estaba al lado de esta

-si lo estoy-dijo y observo la comida que por suerte aún seguía bien pero la bolsa estaba cubierta de agua, Julie bajo cuidadosamente del puente para ayudar a Shun

-déjame te ayudo-dijo la chica agarrando el brazo del pelinegro para poder impulsarlo y que el chico se pusiera de pie, luego de que Shun ya estuviera parado, Julie se agachó y posó sus manos en el agua para agarrar la bolsa transparente que por dentro contenía comida

-gracias, y eso te lo manda tú hermana para que desayunaras en la escuela-dijo Shun y Julie le tendió la bolsa can la mano en donde se encontraba el lazo amarillo hecho en forma de moño, a Shun le llamo la atención pero no preguntó ni dijo nada

-está bien agárralo mientras regresamos a la escuela-dijo Julie y alzó a Potato para enrollarlo en sus brazos…

Mientras estaban de camino a la escuela, Julie no dejaba de parlotear con el pobre de Potato del por qué se había ido, la chica decía cosas como "te encontraste con otra perrita y la perseguiste" o "te dieron ganas de ir al baño pero te daba vergüenza porque habían chicos afuera", Shun no pudo evitar reír ante ese comentario de la peliplateada.

Al llegar Julie se dio cuenta de que ya era hora del receso, pues veía que Alice estaba esperándola en la entrada y se encontraba comiendo pero al ver que Julie y Shun llegaron paro de comer

-Julie, Shun ¿en dónde estaban?-preguntó sorprendida acercándose a los dos chicos pues, Shun se encontraba mojado por haberse caído en el lago y Julie despeinada de tanta desesperación porque no encontraba a su pequeña mascota

-¿eso te responde la pregunta?-dijo Julie señalando a Potato algo molesta y Alice comprendió enseguida de que se trataba todo eso

-de nuevo se volvió a ir, te he dicho millones de veces que no lo dejas aquí, pero nunca me escuchas-dijo Alice suspirando

-si pero…-decía pero se interrumpió porque recordó que Shun se encontraba allí

-¿pero qué?-preguntó Alice y Julie la agarro del brazo para llevársela a una distancia donde Shun no podría escuchar lo que ambas dijeran

-pero pensé que mi magia podría servirme de algo para ver estoy totalmente lista para usarla, así que cuando Potato se escape yo presienta algo…-decía pero Alice la interrumpió

-recuerda que Clarisa te ha dicho que esperes porque todavía no estás lista, el momento llegará-decía posando su delicada mano en el hombre de la peliplateada quien solo le dedicó una sonrisa a Alice

-disculpen ¿me perdí de algo?-dijo Shun apareciendo detrás de las chicas, Julie volteó a ver a su amiga quien asintió dando a entender que Julie podría decirle a Shun el secreto del listón

-estábamos hablando del listón que traigo puesto en la muñeca-dijo Julie pero Shun no pareció entenderlo así que miró a Alice

-el listón de Julie-decía la pelinaranja- lo tiene puesto para que su magia pueda controlarse…-finalizó mientras que Shun comprendía que en mientras más cosas se entrometía más misterios y preguntas se enredaban en su cabeza…

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy nwn **

**Shun: ¿Por qué me caí del puente?, no creo que Potato tengo tanta fuerza como para derribarme ¬¬**

**Yo: pues si la tiene, fíjate ¬¬! No es tan débil como parece**

**Shun: si lo es ¬.¬**

**Yo: ¡claro que no! Crees que tú eres tan fuerte como te ves ¿no es cierto?**

**Shun: por supuesto que lo soy UuU**

**Yo: ¿enserio? (se acerca a Shun y lo empuja haciendo que se caiga al suelo) ¿¡ves? Te dije que las personas no son como se ven por fuera (sentándose encima de Shun quien estaba boca abajo)**

**Shun: y tú pesas más de lo que parece**

**Yo: ^-^ ves te dije que eres débil **

**¡JA! Shun es débil bueno cuídense y por fa dejen reviews :3 ¡Sayonara! **


End file.
